1. Field of the Invention
Spark Shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the maintenance and servicing of internal combustion engines, it is frequently desirable to remove a high tension conductor from the spark plug to which it extends. Normally such an operation can only be accomplished when the engine is not operating, or by the use of a hand tool havng an insulated handle, without receiving a substantial electric shock.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a light weight portable accessory that permits a high tension conductor to be disconnected from a spark plug while the engine is operating and without receiving an electric shock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non-electrically insulated device that includes a deformable electrical conducting grid that may be easily engaged by a thumb and forefinger of a user, and when so engaged brought into contact with a high tension conductor and terminal thereof, to ground the latter and permit a high tension conductor to be removed from a spark plug while the engine is operating and without the user receiving an electric shock.